leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tolang/Viden, the All Knowing
|date = |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 385 (+81) |mana = 245 (+50) |damage = 52 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |range = 550 |armor = 16 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 4.3 (+0.58) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.62) |speed = 315 }} Lore Viden was once a well know scholar of Piltover who was thought to have known everything a human can possibly learn. He was always reading books, watching experiments or talking among the other scholars to learn all he could. He was so obsessed with learning he became desperate to learn new things and to learn the ultimate knowledge, the meaning of life. He had located a way to get to the city of Icathia to try and access the Void and the vast knowledge it contained in hopes that it has what he sought. He set out one day to go to the city, and when he reached the city he was consumed by the Void. For most men who attempted this feat it left them in a state of insanity, for the knowledge that lies within the Void was never meant for human minds, but Viden fought the Void. When he was released, the Void had transformed him; he had become an ascended being, no longer bound by the limits of a human mind, he could take in what he saw and all he learned and he kept his sanity. Viden wanted to share the infinite knowledge he had with everyone and also find a way to use this knowledge to support his beloved city-state. He joined the League of Legends in pursuit of this goal. “One frets to understand how Viden remains relatively unscarred from the Void.” - Kassadin, the Void Walker. Abilities |secondname = Universal Rift |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Active): Viden, knowing the in’s and out’s of the universe, calls upon it to create a dimensional rift, causing a crack in the fabric of the universe in a line. Enemies is this crack are dealt 45/55/65/75/85 (+.2 AP) magic damage every second they are in the crack and can’t move and can’t cast any non-movement abilities. The rift lasts 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 75 *'Range:' 650 *'Rift Length:' 450 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Everything Comes Together |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Viden creates a gravity pool, pulling all enemy units in an area to the center of the area and they are dealt magic damage. *'Range:' 650 *'Diameter of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = The Answer |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Viden creates a giant 42 that drops onto an area, dealing 125/200/275 (+.5 AP) magic damage to enemies in the area and pushing them toward the edge of the numbers. The number stays for 5 seconds and is impassible terrain. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 700 *'Area of AoE:' 300 by 400 |ultilevel = }} Animations Appearance: He wears a grayish scholar robe and his skin glows a bright white and light comes from his eyes. He also floats when he walks. Attack Animation: He makes a throwing motion and a glowing ball flies at his target. Crit Animation: He makes a stronger, more forceful throwing motion and a larger glowing ball flies at his target Death Animation: He spreads his arms and legs out and a blast of white light come from his arms, legs, eyes and mouth, then he falls to the ground. Quotes Upon selection: “Knowledge IS power, Summoner!” Attacking: “They won’t know what hit them.” “They wouldn’t even understand.” “Puny minds, puny enemies.” “Their life will have no meaning.” Movement: “I know!” “I knew that.” “Knowledge leads.” “I’m on my way.” Taunt: “Your mind can’t handle the amount of knowledge in my pinky.” Joke: “I know the answer to life, the universe AND everything, but do you know the question?” Category:Custom champions